crosshorizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaia Ruins
The Gaia Ruins is the first dungeon explored in the game. The entrance can be found in Elna Plains: Malns Hills. As with all dungeons, Gaia Ruins consists of six floors, with the last one containing a boss. (In this case, the Dragon is the boss on the final floor.) :Monsters Encountered * Blade Hound (B1 - B3) * Orc Fighter (B1 - B3) * Green Lizard (B3 - B5) * Shadow Lizard (Rarely in B3 - B5) * Orc Battler (B4 - B5) * Stone Golem (B4 - B5) * Dragon (Boss at B6) * Mimic (B3 - B5) Floor B1 The first floor of the Gaia Ruins consists of a set of easily navigable corridors. The first arrow traps, swinging axes, and poison floors are encountered here and are easily avoidable. :Missions * Axes In The Night, Wild Power, Test of Strength III (Defeat 1, 3, then 5 Orc Fighters) * Tomato Manic, Lettuce Manic, Vegetable Manic (Defeat 1, 3, then 5 Blade Hounds) * Art Dealer (Find Mission) Floor B2 This floor contains a slightly more complex puzzle as there are more arrow traps and platform edges to fall off of, requiring you to take a longer route. :Missions * Popped Button (Find Mission) * The Ultimate Meal I (Find Mission) * Find The Masterpiece (Find Mission) Floor B3 This is the first floor to contain a Mimic, which are treasure chests that are monsters in disguise. While there are still no closely linked levels, it is much harder to navigate through than B2 due to multiple fall-offs and arrow traps. (Though it is still possible to pass this floor without a map.) :Missions * A Rare Breed, Ecology Study, Law of Nature (Defeat 1, 3, then 5 Green Lizards) * Art Is Confusing (Find Mission) * PI's Assistant II (Find Mission) * Chasing a Cheater IV (Find Mission) Floor B4 The fourth floor of the ruins has more deadly traps, including more numerous falling axes. Most of the outer corridors fall back to the center ring where the player starts. : Missions * A Simple Savage, A Simple Tribe, A Simple Army (Defeat 1, 3, then 5 Orc Battlers) * Rock Crusher, Rock! Rock! Rock!, Rock Army (Defeat 1, 3, then 5 Stone Golems) * Acquiring Blue Makeup (Find Mission) * Chasing a Cheater V (Find Mission) Floor B5 This floor is the most complex floor in the Gaia Ruins, consisting of multiple linked corridors. Even though there are not as many deadly traps as the previous floor, this floor is more deceivingly complex and is easy to get lost (or run around in circles) in. : Missions * Acquiring Green Makeup (Find Mission) * Treasure Hunting (Find Mission) Floor B6 The final floor consists of a single room where the Dragon boss is first encountered. After defeating the dragon, the floor will be empty when returned to. :Main Mission * Sister's Memento Floor Trap Diagrams ' Gaia Ruins B1 Traps.png|A cheater's diagram of B1. Gaia Ruins B2 Traps.png|A cheater's diagram of B2. Gaia Ruins B3 Traps.png|A cheater's diagram of B3. Gaia Ruins B4 Traps.png|A cheater's diagram for B4. Gaia Ruins B5 Traps.png|A cheater's diagram for B5. ' Floor Item Diagrams ' File:Gaia Ruins B1 Items.png|A thief's diagram of B1. Gaia Ruins B2 Items.png|A thief's diagram of B2. Gaia Ruins B3 Items.png|A thief's diagram of B3. Gaia Ruins B4 Items.png|A thief's diagram of B4. Gaia Ruins B5 Items.png|A thief's diagram of B5. ' Category:LocationsCategory:Location Category:Dungeons